


Glaerath n'Arda

by Kalira



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Horn of Gondor, Minas Tirith, Poetry, White Tree, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of poems of varying topic and mood.(Title: Poems (collection thereof) of Middle Earth)





	1. White Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry forms within:  
~Haiku  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5, should encapsulate an image and emotion.  
~Tanka  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5-7-7, should encapsulate an image and emotion.
> 
> This will update every Sunday that I have new poem(s) to add to it. Each poem will have the character(s)/ship focused on it in the title, if applicable, and any comments on content in the chapter summaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> The White Tree of Gondor and Minas Tirith  
(Fourth Age)

The White Tree blooms fair  
far above Minas Tirith  
symbol of the King


	2. Glorfindel's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Glorfindel's battle with the Balrog

A golden dream falls  
dragged down by flame and shadow  
brought high by eagles' king  
ai, alas, oh Glorfindel. . .  
greatest of Gondolin's host


	3. King Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Aragorn on being King  
(Third Age)

Gleaming white city  
proud realm of my ancestors  
strange to call it home


	4. Most Terrible Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Smaug in Erebor  
(Third Age)

Deep the dragon sleeps  
terrible calamity  
upon golden bed


	5. Lament for Boromir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Boromir; Minas Tirith's Tower Guard and the Horn of Gondor  
(Third Age)

White horn cleaved in twain  
its echoing voice silenced  
the Horn of Gondor  
bright call to be heard no more  
our hero shall ne'er return


	6. Undomiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Aragorn on Arwen  
(Third Age)

Sweetness of starlight  
lady most brilliant and wise  
glimmering beauty  
brightest, most beloved star  
mistress of this mortal heart


	7. Fëanor's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Fëanor asking for Galadriel's hair  
(First Age)

Brightest of beauties  
will you yet deny my wish?  
Thrice I deny thee


	8. Tinúviel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Beren on Lúthien  
(First Age)

A, Tinúviel  
darting 'neath the heavy moon  
bright beauty unmatched  
bewitched this mortal edain  
leading a chase through the trees


	9. Oakenshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Thorin; carrying dwarven hope  
(Third Age)

Hammer clangs, harp sings  
lost King holding our slim hope  
dwarven voices sing  
with Oakenshield's strength and will  
to Erebor we return


	10. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> The One Ring  
(Third Age)

Passed from hand to hand  
ever seeking my maker  
all fall before me


	11. Questing Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Fíli and Kíli following Thorin's quest  
(Third Age)

Bold, cheerful brothers  
following their uncle's dream  
quest leads ever on  
Durin's sons returning home  
our home, Erebor awaits


	12. Peredhel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Elrond and Elros; the choice of peredhel  
(Second Age)

Parted by one choice  
our blood, of two worlds mingled  
my twin's heart and mine  
star-children torn now to walk  
paths that shall ne'er meet again


	13. Sea Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> the elves on their return to Valinor  
(Third Age)

Sea crashes and calls  
Eldar, eldar, return home  
drawing us to sail


End file.
